hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Tomorrow/Walkthrough
Starting Locations Market The default starting location. 47 sits on a bench in the market in front of Villa Caruso, hiding by reading a newspaper. Safe House :Related Challenge: For Hire An apartment in the building near the marketplace, the same building the newly hired cook lives in. Unlocked at Mastery Level 2. Mansion Garden :Related Challenge: Blending In 47 starts undercover as a gardener on the Villa Caruso lawn on the backside of the house. Unlocked at Mastery Level 4. Mansion Kitchen :Related Challenge: Kitchen Help 47 starts undercover as a cook in the kitchen. Unlocked at Mastery Level 7. Lemon Garden :Related Challenge: Lemon Picking 47 starts undercover as a Mansion Security guard, hiding by reading a newspaper on a bench under the lemon trees in Villa Caruso, with Francesca De Santis right in front of him. The position has the added advantage that it's very close to the surveillance tape for the mansion; just go up to the building, through a window and it will be in an office. Unlocked at Mastery Level 9. The Field Lab :Related Challenge: Science Fair 47 starts undercover as a scientist in the subterranean Ether field lab. Saves you the time of getting a disguise and keycard above ground. Unlocked at Mastery Level 11. The Harbor :Related Challenge: Day Trip 47 starts near a speedboat in the Sapienza Marina. Unlocked at Mastery Level 13. Main Square Tower :Related Challenge: Coffee Break 47 starts in a tower with a possible sniper vantage point near Villa Caruso. Unlocked at Mastery Level 16. Sapienza Ruins :Related Challenge: The Scenic Route 47 starts in the ruins overlooking the mansion. Also contains a possible Large Agency Pickup that can be used to hide a sniper rifle. Unlocked at Mastery Level 18. Morgue :Related Challenge: No Rest for the Dead 47 starts Blending In as a dead body in the back of the morgue next to the church. This starting point saves players the trouble of infilrating the morgue, allowing them to just wait for the female scientist to come and pay her respects to the dead scientist in the other room. Silvio Caruso Caruso spends his time wandering around the mansion between the golf court, the observatory and the main building. Just Like Mama Used to Make :Related Challenge: What's Your Poison?; Cliff Diving In a storage room on the upper floor of the kitchen, there are some expired cans of spaghetti on the floor. After disguising yourself as a kitchen assistant, take one and talk to the senior chef, who will instruct you to try and fix the sauce on the stove. Blend In by stirring it, poison it with the expired spaghetti sauce or emetic/rat poison and ring the dinner bell outside. Caruso will come down from the mansion, sit down at the table overlooking the ocean and be served the pasta. While he's coming down and eating, go down the stairs to the table where Caruso will have his meal, then go from there up to the cliffside near the mansion wall. You'll find a small alcove with a container where you can hide. Wait for Caruso to get sick from his meal. When he does, he'll go to the same cliffside to vomit and be left alone, leaving him open to be killed. You can either push him off of the cliff, making it look like an accident, or garrote him and hide him in the container. Hide in the container until a Mansion Security guard comes by to check, wait for him to leave, and you're safe. Alternatively, if you have a high enough Mastery level to unlock the vial of poison, you can just poison the sauce with that and kill him on the spot instead, though that will result in his body being discovered. The Exploding Golf Ball :Related Challenge: Tee Time In the Safe House, you can find an exploding golf ball on a table in the kitchen. After infiltrating the mansion, go the lawn on the back of the mansion and find the golf bag. On the ground in front of it, you'll find a golf peg set up. Place the exploding ball on it, but try to do it when as few as possible are watching since it counts as suspicious. You can disguise yourself as the golf coach to place the explosive ball without getting attention. Just wait for him to hit the ball and get blown up. The Video Tape Related Challenge: Plague-arism In the observatory in Caruso's office, you can find a VHS tape with old clips of Silvio Caruso's mother. If you insert this in the cassette player down on the office floor, the tape will start to play and Caruso will enter with his guards. Meanwhile you can hide as the Plague Doctor. When Caruso discover that the tape is playing, he will send his guards out of the room and watch. You are then able to sneak up behind him and slash his throat with the amputation knife. The Therapist :Related Challenge: Silence of the Man; .45 Therapy Near a café not far from the market you'll find Dr. Lafayette taking a phone call, starting an opportunity. In order to get his disguise, you'll have to poison him with emetic rat poison and then knock him out. In the alley on the other side of the building a waiter will occasionally walk in front of the dumpster to smoke. Keep an eye out for the cook in the basement and tourists walking past the container and then knock out the waiter. Be sure to do so with a melee weapon since the choking grip will make too much noise. Take the waiter's uniform and hide him in the container. If you don't have any rat poison, there is some in a kitchen on the upper floor. You can access it by climbing up the pipe if nobody's looking, but keep in mind that the cook on that floor will sometimes look out the window. When he's looking towards the customers to the left of the window, enter through the window and you'll find the rat poison on the right. When you leave, be sure to use the pipe again since the closest door exit is covered by a surveillance camera. Poison Dr. Lafayette's coffee (use an Opportunity to see which table it's on) and then wait for him to drink it. When he gets sick, he'll go to a nearby public restroom, where you can subdue him, hide the body and take his disguise. You can enter the mansion through the front gate, but you will be frisked before you can enter. If you want to bring your weapons along, you can climb the roof of the building to the right of the mansion gates (the one with the safehouse and the new kitchen worker's apartment), put the items down, enter through the gate and get frisked and then just climb up to the roof near the staff entrance and take them back. Just keep an eye out for surveillance camera since some angles are covered. Enter he mansion through the front door, where you'll meet the butler. Talk to him and he will take you to Caruso's living quarters. Once Caruso arrives, he will lie down on the sofa and start talking. Sit down on the chair next to it and use a button command to smother Caruso with a pillow. Alternatively, you can complete a challenge by shooting him with a silenced pistol while he's on the sofa, but doing so will leave behind a blood stain that can't be covered up even if you hide the body. Nice Day for a Roast :Related Challenge: BBQ Season This one is done on the roof of the villa, where you can find propane tanks. Wait for Caruso to walk in front of the open grill near the lawn behind the mansion, then drop the tank into the connected chimney. While this one is pretty easy, two or three guards standing near Caruso will also be killed. Shooting Down the Plane :Related Challenge: Fly, Silvio!; Error Plane Francesca De Santis De Santis starts in a southern part of the mansion near the lemon trees. Because her area of movement is much more limited than Caruso's and there are a lot of observant NPCs there, both Mansion Security guards and house staff, it's difficult to move around without being spotted. The Detective :Related Challenge: Private Dick; Getting Your Hands Dirty The by far easiest and most straightforward method. On the streets of Sapienza, there is one NPC in a dark jacket with a strapped bag who sits asleep on a bench. He is a private detective de Santis has hired to investigate Caruso and his disguise and meeting creates a golden oppurtunity to eliminate her. IF you have trouble finding him, the oppurtunity related to him can be picked up in a barbershop. After you find him, wake him up by turning on a radio near him. After he wakes up, he will call de Santis and arrange a meeting. When he's done, tail him to the beach, but stay out of his sight since he will become observant after waking up and can spot 47, meaning the opurtunity will be lost if he is seen. Keep your distance and try to use the angle of the structures to hide. Eventually, the detective will go to a public restroom near the beach. Follow him inside, knock him out and take his disguise. De Santis will be waiting with a group of security guards at the pier in the harbor. Once you go up to her and talk to her, she will take you aside and go into the nearby tunnel to discuss the case alone. Check behind you to make sure nobody outside is looking in, then garrote her and hide her body in the container inside. If you don't already have a Biolab Security Card, pick up hers. Hot Tee :Related Challenge: My Name Is Hurl; Lover Boy :Related Oppurtunity: By Candlelight De Santis has been having an affair with the golf trainer, so his disguise can be used to get her secluded. First, get a piece of rat poison; the one from the kitchen is recommended, unless you've already used it to kill Caruso. If so, there is another vial of rat poison in another kitchen in the actual mansion, or, if your mastery is high enough, you can bring a vial of lethal poison during the planning stage. Next, get the Roberto Vargas disguise (the golf coach). He only walks between the golf course, when he coaches Caruso, and a small area near the cliff that is watched by a mansion security guard in a white shirt. When Vargas goes to the golf course, throw something under the tree where Vargas stood to make him step away from the wall he's leaning against and knock him out. To dispose of him, drag him up the stairs around the round wall, but be sure to check in case the head chef is smoking near the cliffs. If he's gone, drag the body to the container and hide it there. Go back and wait for Vargas to return, then knock him out and hide him the same way. Be sure to take the cell phone he drops since it is absolutely essential to the challenge. Afterwards, find Vargas' room. It will be in the mansion somewhere on the ground floor. You can access its connected bathroom by climbing through a window in the area between the small kitchen and the mansion. You can recognize the room by the pulled curtains, fireplace video on the TV and the rose with a note on a desk that opens an opportunity. After you've poisoned the glass of champagne near the center of the room, use the cellphone to call De Santis, then Blend In by sitting on the chair in the dark. When De Santis arrives, she will talk for a while, then drink the champagne. If it's poisoned with rat poison, she will get sick and go to the bathroom to throw up. You can use this moment to drown her, but be careful not to be spotted by the guard who might walk past the window. Alternatively, you can use the lethal poison vial that can be brought into the level in the planning stage and poison the champagne with that, removing the risk of being spotted in the bathroom. When De Santis is dead, hide her in one of the nearby containers and leave. Falling Stalactite :Related Challenge: Caving In This one can only be done for a limited time and is unlocked by destroying the virus before killing De Santis. Once she is informed of what happened to it, she will come down from the mansion to the Ether lab. Follow her and wait for her to move under one of the stalactites (one of those marked yellow in Instinct mode) and shoot it, making it fall on her head. Hostile Environment Related Challenge: Fatal Reaction If you do not kill her with the stalactite, De Santis would walk into the lab, investigate the virus's destruction and walk back to the villa. You can turn off the ventilation to poison her to death. Investigator De Santis regularly enters Caruso's office with the intent to peek at his files. When she's observing his desk, you can sneak to her and kill her silently as her bodyguard turns her back. Both Sniping The level offers several vantage points for sniping if you have unlocked the silenced Jaeger 7. You can carry it around in public if you are disguised as a mansion security guard. Sapienza Ruins The Sapienza ruins accessible from the mansion give a decent view of the lawn, allowing you to take out Caruso when he's practicing. They also give a very limited view of the lemon garden, where De Santis will stand and talk in a phone. It's technically possible to make the shot, but De Santis is incredibly hard to hit with a clean headshot. Main Square Tower Town Gate Tower The Virus The DNA Specific Virus is located inside a container in a lab at the far end of the subterranean Ether Lab. No matter whether you're disguised as a scientist or a guard, there will be a number of observant NPCs who can compromise you. Also, the area between the buildings and the docks and the spaces between the buildings are watched by security cameras, so unless you can destroy the surveillance tape, stay away from those areas. Luckily, the roofs of the buildings and the area behind them, near the wall, is only watched by NPCs and is easier to sneak through. Access The lab has a bunch of different access points, but all of them are either guarded or very difficult to access. The Password The Fire Alarm Escape The easiest ways out of the level are the white VW Beetle car in front of Villa Caruso or the speedboat in the harbor. Both are easily accessible in any disguise or in 47's starting clothes. If you take out the virus last, there is a plane in the underground lab. Category:Walkthroughs Category:HITMAN™ walkthroughs